


Duplicity

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of the fun you can have with a Xerox machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/gifts).



> Well, Gossamer asked for birthday presents -- and who am I to deny her anything? I mean, she give us hot manips, strange manips, schmoopy manips -- you name it, she's got it *g* -- And I'm a sucker for her Small Park pictures -- they get me *every* time ^_^
> 
> Ghini dropped this bunny on my door step one dark and stormy night. We cared for it and decided to give it to Goss as a birthday present -- because she spoils us all rotten with her wonderful manips.
> 
> Thanks to Ghini and Amy for the beta -- love you bunnies ^_^

Clark leaned back in the leather chair, putting his feet on the desk. He played idly with the pen he was holding, wondering when Lex might be back. They'd agreed on lunch since Clark only had morning lessons at MetU today -- and Lex needed the diversion -- the man was working too hard.

Grinning, Clark closed his eyes. Oh yeah, it was a good thing Lex had a friend like Clark -- and that they'd renewed their friendship when Clark had started his first year at MetU. Granted, it had been only a year earlier that Lex had left Smallville, when running the ever growing LexCorp from the small town had become no longer feasible. They *had* written occasionally to each other, but it was one hell of a withdrawal considering how often they used to manage to spend time with each other back then.

Now, with Clark's second year at university, they managed to meet as often as possible -- which meant at least a couple of times a month.

Clark closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Well, at least they tried. Today he'd simply been shown into Lex's office to wait as 'Mr. Luthor was in a meeting'. It wasn't like Clark thought he could compete with Lex's work -- they were only friends... a grin spread on his face. No matter what the papers seemed to think.

It had shocked Clark in the beginning, then amused him, and finally intrigued him. It wasn’t as if they were dating or anything, and even if Lex was interested in guys -- which he’d never given Clark any indication of -- it wasn’t like Clark would stand a snowball’s chance in hell of attracting someone as gorgeous as Lex Luthor. Not that Clark normally considered guys attractive but... well, he could dream, couldn't he? Clark shook his head to clear it -- oh yeah, he could dream.

Clark got up from the chair, and started pacing the office. He stopped by the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the view. Oh yeah, it didn't mean he didn't find Lex attractive, it was just that... well, between them being friends, Lex's entourage of female ... ahem... acquaintances and the fact that the man was straight as a ruler? Clark stood lesser chances than a snow ball in hell. And he'd gotten used to the thought -- if all he could get was Lex's friendship and occasionally time with him, Clark would welcome that like an oxygen deprived diver would welcome air.

He leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window -- ok, he was right now officially bored, and he hoped that Lex would show up at some point. The man was already... Clark checked his watch ...half an hour late. He looked around the room for something to do. His eye caught the Xerox machine in the corner and a positively evil grin spread on his face.

A minute later he was bent over the desk, writing a note on the copy.

  
\--Mr. Luthor,

The owner of this anatomically correctly proportioned body-part (1:1), is bored, hungry and not waiting for more than another 15 minutes. If you can't find the time to join him, it's ok, we'll just do it some other time ---  





With a second thought, he jotted down the current time. Clark went around the desk, found an empty envelope, sealed it and went out of the office. He smiled sweetly at Lex's secretary, knowing she wouldn't turn him down. She always thought he was such a well behaved boy. Well, he was, but he was also not quite past the age of pranks. Handing her the envelope, he told her it was important that Lex got it. She shot him a suspicious look, but nevertheless went to deliver it.

Clark went back into the office, keeping an eye on his watch.

15 minutes later, and still no Lex. Clark sighed, oh well, it had been worth the try. He left the office, waved good bye to the secretary, and made his way toward the elevator.

Before he could push the button, however, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was forcibly dragged along the hallway.

"Lex?" There was no response. His friend did, however, seem a little flustered. They stopped right outside a door that Lex ripped open and pulled Clark through.

There was an audible *click* as the door was locked. Lex leaned back against it, trying hard to look casual. "Clark?"

"Yeah?" Oh god, maybe the Xerox had been a little over the top.

Lex threw the envelope at him, and somewhere beneath the stern look, Clark caught the laughter... and something else.

"What's this?"

"A Xerox?"

"I see." The room was fairly small, and as Lex pushed out from the door, slowly moving towards Clark, the room seemed to grow even more constrictive. Clark backed up, something stopping his retreat a few steps later. A quick glance behind him revealed nothing less than an industrial sized Xerox machine.

"Lex?" Clark looked back at his friend.

"Well," Lex drawled, "you seemed to be enjoying the one in my office, so I thought you'd love this one."

"I..." Clark felt like his mouth was drier than the Sahara desert, his tongue sticking to his palate. He cleared his throat. He knew Lex well enough to handle this, didn't he? Well, hopefully. "Any specific... wishes?"

"You tell me?" Lex was well inside Clark's personal space, fingers resting against Clark's abdomen. "Anything else you'd like to... share?"

Oh god, Clark swallowed hard. There were a few... things that came to mind. And for public information, was it possible for a man to be straight, when his hand was half ways down his best friend's pants? When said friend was of the same gender? Clark's eyes rolled shut and a moan escaped him.

Lex leaned against him, whispering into his ear. "Do you have *any* idea of what opening that envelope in the middle of a meeting did to me?" The fingers were rubbing *just* above where Clark wanted them.

"N-no, you tell me-ee."

Instead of answering, Lex reached behind him with the other hand, throwing open the cover of the machine. His warm breath tickled Clark's neck, while he worked on opening the jeans.

Clark knew he should have felt embarrassed as his jeans slid to the floor and his briefs followed, but the only thing going through his mind was how good it felt, to have Lex standing this close to him, touching him.

"I'd like a repeat performance, but this time I think we can get a higher rating." Lex pushed him, clearly wanting him to sit on the machine which Clark hesitantly did. He pulled back a moment, grabbing the envelope that Clark was still holding. Lex pulled out the Xerox, holding it up. "Hmm, G, PG?" He looked up at Clark, heat mixed with pure mischief sparkling in his eyes. "I think we can push this to at least R." He reached over and hit the start-button.

They both looked down into the paper tray. Then back at each other, before they started laughing.

Clark felt the tell-tale heat rise in his face, and was more than generally happy that his t-shirt was long and loose enough to cover the evidence that this was quickly becoming more more than just a juvenile prank to him.

Lex wiped tears from his eyes and pulled out the Xerox. "Wanna sign it for me, Clark?" he drawled. He looked at the Xerox, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. Even white teeth bit into the bottom lip.

Clark was still trying to pull his shirt down to hide how happy certain parts of his anatomy was with the attention.

"Mmm, Clark?" Lex's voice was husky and warm. "Something you're trying to tell me?"

"I..." Clark's voice trailed off. Shit, how was he supposed to get out of that situation?

Lex must've seen something in Clark's expression that made him stop the taunting. "God, Clark, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Clark hopped down from the machine, bending down to pull his jeans back up. "It's ok, Lex, I deserved that." As he buttoned his pants, his eyes fell on Lex's crotch and he couldn't help the jolt of hope that shot through him. "Something *you* wanna tell *me*?" He'd seen Lex flirt with people before, seen him act, put up a facade. But surely, *that* couldn't be all act, could it?"

"Clark, I..." This time it was Lex's turn to lose the power of speech.

Ok, time to take a chance. Moving forward, backing Lex up against the door, Clark took advantage of the small difference in their heights and towered over his friend.

They stood, for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, both searching for something, Clark at least for some kind of approval. Their breaths mingling, both men were breathing a little faster.

As nothing further happened, Clark became aware of the hand resting against his chest. Testing a sudden theory, he pulled back a little, not enough to lose contact, but enough to watch the fingers curl into a fist, grabbing and holding onto his shirt.

Oh what the hell, it was as good a go as anyone could expect. Clark leaned forward, watching Lex's eyes flutter shut as their lips met. That was about the last coherent thing going through his mind.

Fumbling with Lex's slacks he finally got them undone, pushing them down. His hands slid over bare skin. Oh, ok, commando. Lex seemed to be almost reading his mind, as his lips curved into a smile. Clark finally broke their kiss, sliding to his knees. He parted the shirt obscuring his view, tilting his head to give Lex a wide grin.

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair. "Are you sure about this, Clark?"

Clark licked his lips. "Do you seriously think I'd have Xeroxed my ass if I weren't?"

Lex chuckled reply broke as Clark leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Lex's cock.

"Clark... Oh god, don't you... you think this is... a little... too..."

Clark pulled back again. "Eh, no?" He sighed deeply, eyeing Lex's crotch a little longingly. "Seriously, Lex -- you shouldn't be such a tease if you can't take the outcome."

"Well," Lex shot him a sheepish look. "I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"No, Lex, you really shouldn't." Clark bit back his laughter, leaned forward and slid his mouth down over Lex's straining erection. This was something he'd dreamed about -- so often -- and finally having the opportunity to do it -- well, it was as if it was Christmas and Santa had delivered the best present *ever*.

The moans above him grew, as Clark moved his mouth up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, pressing his tongue up against the vein on the lower side of Lex's cock.

Lex's legs were trembling, but he managed a few more frantic thrusts before bending forward, hands resting on Clark's shoulders, his breath shallow.

Clark slipped his hand up between Lex's thighs, pressing his index finger against the soft skin right behind the balls. He slipped his other arm around Lex's hips, as the other man jerked violently and Clark's mouth was filled with bitter, tangy fluid. He chuckled as he let a very dazed Lex slide to the floor.

"God Clark, where did you learn to do that?"

"I've had plenty of time to day dream and do research," Clark grinned back.

"Fantasies?" Lex stretched a little, trying to get comfortable.

"Oh yeah," Clark chuckled.

"Good," Lex purred, pushing Clark back until he was laying on his back, looking up at Lex. "Now we do one of my fantasies."

Clark couldn't hold back a laugh. "Is it just me, or are we close to sounding like a bad porn flick?"

Lex smiled down at him, before undoing the jeans and tugging them back down. "Quite fitting, wouldn't you say?" He slid down Clark's body, pushing the t-shirt up. And wide smile appeared on his face. "Aw, Clark -- for me?"

Clark bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Always, Lex, always."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Lex dipped his head, slowly swallowing Clark.

Groaning loudly, Clark closed his eyes. Slick, wet heat engulfed him and he was more than aware of he wouldn't last for much longer -- not that he cared -- this was something he'd dreamed of but never dared hope for. Chanting Lex's name, Clark arched up one final time, shuddering with the release, before collapsing with a deep moan. He reached down, searching for Lex, grabbing a handful of Armani suit and pulling him up.

They lay silently, arms around each other for a few more minutes.

"Now, how about that lunch..." Clark finally found his voice again.

Lex laughed, burrowing closer to Clark. "Yeah?"

"Does it come with dessert?"

"Why?"

"I'm ok for now, but a piece of pie wouldn't hurt."

"You're gonna be my death, you know that Clark?"

"Like you're any better?" Clark finally sighed, got up and offered Lex a hand. "How am I supposed to get through lessons at the university -- the fantasies were distracting enough, now this... I'll never be able to concentrate on studying."

"Oh I don't know," Lex smirked at him, with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Once this becomes routine, you'll be able to work your way around it."

Clark felt the warmth spreading in his body. Thank God, that would mean this hadn't been a one-time-thing. "So, I'll have to keep coming up with excuses to come here?"

"Well," Lex pulled him in close for a short, sweet kiss. "You can always say you need to borrow the Xerox machine..."

Clark coughed, feeling the heat rise again. "Le-ex."

"Hey, you're the one who started it."

"You continued it!"

They quickly put their clothes back in order before exiting the room, but Lex stopped a few feet out the door. "Um, just a second, Clark." He went back in.

"So?" Clark shot him a questioning look when he returned.

"I wanna keep these." Lex's smile grew positively evil as he watched Clark's eyes widen at the envelope Lex was waving in front of him. "Now... lunch."

Clark cleared his throat. He could be a good sport, and let Lex have this one. He had a feeling he'd have ample opportunity to get even at some later point. Falling back, Clark watched Lex's taut ass as he entered the elevator. Oh yeah, he'd definitely get the chance later.

The End


End file.
